bludgeoningangelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsukai Zakuro
Zakuro Mitsukai (Japanese: 三塚井ザクロ ) is another angel sent from the future to assassinate Sakura, in light of Dokuro's refusal to kill him and Sabato's repeated failures to do so. 'Character' Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Dorothy Fahn (English) Zakuro is a nine-year-old angel (although she looks at least nine years older for her age) with a far larger bust size than her older sister, Dokuro. (She is also more kind-hearted than her sister.Her sister looks much younger than her)She has the super-human powers of most angels and wears the clothes of a naval officer's uniform, as well as an eyepatch on her left eye for unknown reasons. Zakuro is unusually polite, addressing people with the formal "-san" suffix after their names rather than the informal "-kun" or "-chan". Calm and soft-spoken, she is quite proficient in battle. In the second series, she moves in with Sakura and Dokuro. Zakuro seems to get on well with Sakura and appears to have a crush on him, although she sometimes suggests that Dokuro kills Sakura only to realize what she's saying and apologize (but is usually too late by then). 'History' When she first appears, she claims to have been sent to take Dokuro back to the future and to kill Sakura. Dokuro begs to stay, and Sakura is at first joyful about this news, but then he feels sorrow for allowing it to occur. Zakuro decides to stay with the both of them, seeking asylum in the past from Rurutie. She moved in and began living with Sakura and Dokuro. 'Personality' Zakuro is unusually polite, addressing people with the formal "-san" suffix after their names rather than the informal "-kun" or "-chan". Calm and soft-spoken, she is quite proficient in battle. Zakuro seems to get on well with Sakura and loves him, although she oftentimes suggests that Sakura be the victim of Dokuro's Excalibolg in order to solve the problem of any given situation. Usually, she dosen't realize what she is saying at this point, and when she finds out she apologizes and claims to wish no harm on Sakura (but it is usually too late for him by then). One example is when Sabato, Dokuro, Sakura, and Zakuro are bathing together she suggests it to loosen up the cramped tub Dokuro lifts Excalibolg out of the water (beating Sakura with Zakuro suggests) and crushes his head in sending blood all over the window. 'Weapon of Choice' Her weapon is a wet towel called "Eckilsax" which can split into two or more for close combat, as well as stretching itself to bind opponents. Appearances Season 1: *[[Episode 07|'Episode 07']] *[[Episode 08|'Episode 08']] Season 2: *[[Episode 09|'Episode 09']] *[[Episode 10|'Episode 10']] *[[Episode 11|'Episode 11']] *[[Episode 12|'Episode 12']] 'Trivia' * Her name means 'pomegranate', a symbol of resurrection and hope of everlasting life, as opposed to her sister's name Dokuro, meaning 'skull', a symbol of death and mortality. * She seems to be kinda similar to [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird Big Bird] of Sesame Street (for various reasons) due to the fact that they're children with adult bodies(Zakuro being 9 years old and Big Bird being 6 years), kind hearts/personalities and that they have deep and mature voices. 'Gallery' ' zakuro1bymgmnzx.png zakuff.jpg 187592.jpg 187591.jpg 169.jpg Mitsukais.png Dokuro and Zakuro in bikinies.jpg|Zakuro and Dokuro in a bikinies Dokuro-chan-capitulo-1-y-2-segunda-temp-parte-33-sub-esp.jpg|Zakuro in the bathtub with Sakura and Dokuro. Symmetrical docking.gif|Mitsukais docking their huge breasts together. ' Category:Lead characters Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Angels